


The Hallway

by cummingforkylo (dunshiine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Visions, Hair-pulling, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, innocence kink, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunshiine/pseuds/cummingforkylo
Summary: A young medic trainee on Supreme Leader Kylo Ren's star destroyer starts having odd dreams of him and a very familiar hallway. She starts to lose focus on her work and studies as the dreams become more and more vivid.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> I believe this will have two parts, I'll be getting the next part up very soon. Maybe even later tonight. I hope you enjoy!

The dreams started out simply enough, your usual nighttime visions interrupted by the glow of a crackling red saber in the distance. Or the glint of the helmet, ridged with red lines from where it had been repaired. Once or twice your were disturbed to see his figure there, in your mind’s eye. Hulking in the shadows of whatever dream you had been having. Burning eyes on you, you always woke sweating from those dreams, your body trembling uncontrollably as you roused yourself. _Its a dream. Just dreams. They can’t hurt you._ You told yourself this over and over and yet, your mind lingered on those snippets. Was it that you were worried he would hurt you? Or did you fear that eventually those dreams of Kylo Ren would go away. You had no reason to dream of him, you had very little contact with him. Once or twice in the medbay you had watched his wounds healed by the medics. As a trainee, you were allowed no where near the Supreme Leader of the First Order. His eyes had maybe twice flicked to you as you went about your work, as bacta bandages were adhered to whatever wound he had come in with. That apparently had been enough for him to infiltrate your dreams. You were thankful that no one knew or cared what you might dream about Kylo Ren. And so far, the dreams had just been snippets, little images of him, as if he was background character. Even if your mind hyper focused on him.

That changed very suddenly one night, your dream had been nothing before…shallow, pointless and all at once, everything shifted. The world fell away and you were running before things reformed around you. Running through a hallway of the star destroyer, close to the medbay. You recognized the stretch of dark walls and gleaming polished floors. You knew you had to make it to the medbay but every time you turned the corner thinking you would be there you were met by another long stretch of familiar hallway. Panic settled into your chest, looming disaster seemed to be on the horizon unless you could make it to the blast doors into the medbay. You hurtled around the next corner, your feet oddly noiseless but your breathing loud in your ears. You were met with the crackling energy of a red lightsaber, so close that you had to reel backwards to avoid it. Kylo stepped in front of you, the lightsaber in the tiny amount of space between the two of you. You could feel the scorching electric-like heat. Prickling pinpoints of fear trickled through your body from where the heat was most acute, your chest. Your heart hammered. Kylo’s eyes blazed down at you, you could see that reflection of the horrible weapon in his dark eyes. His hair was in his face and his breathing was hard as if he too had just been running.

“Why do I know you?” He snarled. Your mind was slow, confused, the dream was like a fog over your brain and you couldn’t think straight.

“Why am I dreaming of you?” You countered, your voice seemed to come from a great distance. As you spoke you became aware that this was a dream and momentarily it seemed to fade. You could see your room, feel your blankets and the warm cover of sleep. Then you were back in the cold hallway and Kylo’s burning lightsaber was very real once again. Your question seemed to stump him, you watched his brow knit and he didn’t answer it.

“Step back, girl.” He snarled, moving the lightsaber even closer to your chest. You swore you could feel your skin start to burn so you hurriedly stepped away from him. His eyes lingered on you, looking you up and down. Thankfully, your dream self was in your medbay uniform, not the underwear and shirt you usually wore to bed. Without warning Kylo stepped forward in towards you once again, you hurriedly stepped back and your back was met with a wall. He was so close to you now you could feel his breathing. He still held the lightsaber between you, up towards your throat now. The cross guard that pumped the excess energy was so close to your shoulder you felt as though it would burn straight through your clothing. The length of the saber jutted up a diagonal from your body. He held it there, completely steady except for the crackling, unstable power that came from the saber itself. Your eyes seemed to be captured in his. Up close, Kylo was more beautiful than you could have thought possible. Even through your fear you saw that. His pale face littered with beauty marks,his full red lips, even the scar running down from his forehead over his eye and down his cheek was striking. You let out whimper,

“Its just a dream,” you told yourself. “A dream…Just a dream.”

“You’re wrong.” He growled from deep in chest, “This is a nightmare.” You didn’t have time to scream in the dream as he drove the lightsaber towards you. You woke up in your bed panting and shaking. You couldn’t calm your nerves. Your body was lit up and the slightest touch of your blankets or your hand brushing against your legs made you twitch as though it caused a shock of electricity. You stomach clenched at the thought of the look in his eyes, but, you were horrified to realize it wasn’t only out of fear.

*

You found it very hard to concentrate on work and studying over the next few days. Your mind kept flashing back to Kylo Ren standing so close to you in your dream. The look in his eyes, the feeling of the lightsaber burning so close to your skin. The excited prickle in your skin and how tight and strange your body had felt after you had woken up again. You had never felt like that for anyone, and now Kylo Ren threatened you in your _dreams_ and you couldn’t focus on anything but him. You half hoped you would see him in the medbay, just to get to see his beautiful face, his big strong body and, you hated yourself for wanting to look, but just glimpse the lightsaber you were sure would be clipped to his belt. Just to see how it compared to your dream version, the one that was seared into your minds eye. It was strange, you never thought you had looked closely at the weapon before that dream…how could you know the precise color of the red wire running up it? How did you know how thick it was? How could you envision the ridges and lines running up towards the dark metal cross guards. You even fooled yourself into thinking you knew the smell of the electric energy pulsating out of it. No, your subconscious made it up, if you saw his real weapon, it probably wouldn’t look like that at all.

Your superiors yelled at you a few times to get back to work on those days following that dream. You were usually excellent at your job and you studied the work of the medics meticulously so you could duplicate their excellent work but you found yourself distracted and disoriented.

“Quit day dreaming!” The head medic had shouted as she took over a procedure on a young stormtrooper that you should have been able to handle with your eyes shut. You hated the disappointed looks people were throwing you as you used bacta to bandage up officers and storm troopers with shaking hands. Everyone was surprised that you let this go on for days. One off day was one thing, but multiple in a row? Completely unacceptable. It didn’t help that every single night you still dreamt of him, not in the same way as _that_ night but still, his eyes appeared to you in dreams, seemingly staring into your soul. You saw his hand closing around his lightsaber, twisting and tightening. Every night you woke, thinking of him, your hands shaking, your stomach clenching and in a new and horrifying development, your underwear wet, sticking to you.

By the fourth day of hands slipping, eyes glazing over and lapses in judgement you had, had enough, you spoke with the head medic, explaining that you hadn’t been sleeping properly. You blamed your mistakes on lack of sleep and exhaustion. She was sympathetic although unafraid of showing her disappointment in your performance,

“Since we’ve had no trouble with you before this and you’re usually so attentive, I’ll let it go for now.You need to get it under control.” She spoke in clipped tones, barely looking up from her datapad.

“Yes, Ma’am. Of course.” You said hurriedly, you knew what you needed to ask but you almost chickened out. Your heart hammering in your chest you looked up at her, “Ma’am…I...could I get prescribed something to help me sleep?” You asked. She eyed you for a moment, you forced yourself to stand still and meet your eyes, even though you were nervous. Abruptly, she turned away from you and you fell in step behind her as she went to a panel in the wall. She put her hand over a scanner and pressed three separate buttons. The panel in the wall opened, there was a shelf of medications. Bottles of liquid or pills. She took out a bottle and opened the top and pressed one pill into your hand. “Take it an hour before you want to be asleep.” She said.

“Thank you!” You said, relief flooding through you.

“You better be on your best game tomorrow.” She added as she turned away from you.

That night, you lay in bed, happy that tonight you would perhaps have the dreamless sleep that you needed. Tonight you wouldn’t see those eyes, or his big hands, or feel his breath, or hear his voice. You couldn’t help the disappointment that flooded through you but you tried to push it aside. This was good, this was what you needed. Your job was more important than stupid dreams of the Supreme Leader.

When you fell asleep you were immediately pitched into a dream and again, you were running in the same hallway, by the medbay. This time, instead of not understand why you were running, you knew. _He_ was coming and you couldn’t let him catch you. You were so close to the medbay, it was right around the next corner. You would turn and see the doors, relief flooded through you for a moment as you reached the corner. Safety was ahead. Then you turned and realized it was the same stretch of hallway you had been in. The door to the medbay still just around the next corner. Disappointment and terror flooded you, you almost gave up. You wanted to fall to your knees and cry but you kept running. You had almost reached the middle of this hallway when he stepped out from another hallway to the right. Kylo was facing you, that hateful, crackling lightsaber held poised and ready. You were almost level with him, you tried to turn but as you whipped around he caught a fistful of your hair and dragged you towards him.

You almost screamed but it must have stuck in your throat because nothing came out. He dragged you back into his body, one hand still clutching your hair and holding you back, braced against his body, the other arm wrapped around you the lightsaber still clutched in his hand. Again you felt the impossible electric heat, buzzing through your clothes.

“You again,” he breathed into your ear, tugging your head back by your hair. “Looks like you can’t escape your nightmares, medic girl.” He said. His body was hard and warm against your back, it felt so real. Like he was actually there, holding you pinned against him. In your head you chanted that it was a dream. The glow and burn of the lightsaber sent that familiar pulsing through your body. The clench in your belly reminding you of the disgusting thoughts you had had whenever you woke from dreams of him. “Or,” he growled as if something was dawning on him. “Is this perhaps a fantasy, not a nightmare?” He asked. It was as if he had read your mind. All those things you had hoped never would be known by anyone seemed to be known by him.

Kylo removed his hand from your hair only to grab your arm and tug you around to face him, the arm holding the lightsaber now holding it threateningly at your back. You could feel it singeing the hair at the nape of your neck. You looked up into his face once again, trapped against him. Again, you were struck by how handsome he was. Your mouth opened, staring up at him, your breathing was hard and you couldn’t differentiate between fear and excitement. With a hiss the lightsaber retracted, the air felt comparatively cold and made you shiver. He shoved you hard backwards into the wall, his body pressing into yours, keeping you there.

Even in the absence of the lightsaber you felt a sputtering, sparking heat between you. It pulsed from where he held your arms, down into your stomach.

“I’m in your head,” his voice was like dark velvet, it spilled out of his mouth and sent shivers through your body. “Should we see how far this little fantasy goes?” he breathed, his hand moved from your arm down to your waist and towards the waistband of your pants. You were too paralyzed with fear to struggle, and even if you had tried, he was keeping you pressed tight to the wall with his body. His hand tucked into your pants, bypassing your underwear and running his fingers along your pussy lips. First, a burst of intense pleasure shot through your body. Your knees went weak and your mouth fell open. Next, shame spread through you, even though it was a dream, even though he wasn’t real, you hated that he could feel how wet you were. You had never been touched like this, not by anyone other than yourself. You whimpered at the feeling.

“Maybe nightmares _are_ your fantasies, hm?” he said, leaning in so close to you that you could feel his lips move against yours. You almost leaned in to kiss him but his long, thick fingers were softly stroking up and down your cunt. You could feel the leather of his gloves, the ridges of the stitching catching on your sensitive lips. Your breath caught as you gasped. You opened your legs a little, as best you could while you still stood with your back to the wall. At your movement he ripped his hand back out of your pants, “Filthy girl,” His voice cracked out suddenly, sounding disgusted. “You want your Supreme Leader this badly?” He asked, looking at his gloved fingers now shiny and sticky with your wetness. Your cheeks burned as you looked at the evidence of your own arousal on his fingers.

“No…” you whined, trying to deny it, trying to pretend it wasn’t happening.

“No?” he snarled. “We’ll see,” he was pushing you to the floor, onto your knees before you had a moment to even consider struggling. You couldn’t believe you would dream about something like this, you had never even thought of experiencing something like this. You tried to wake yourself up, you told yourself repeatedly it was a dream and you could wake up at any time but it was becoming obvious that you couldn’t just force yourself out of a dream like this.

In a flurry of movement he was ripping his pants open, tugging them down and panic flared inside of you, panic and something else. Some deep, primal need. You wanted it. You wanted to see his cock, to take it, pleasure it. You wanted it to stretch you open. You didn’t even know where your mind was coming up with these wants, these _needs._ Instead of seeing his cock, instead of grabbing your head like you thought he might, Kylo dropped to his knees behind you. His hand ran up your back, you felt it as though his hand was on your your plain skin, pushing back your nightshirt instead of on the uniform shirt you seemed to be wearing in your dream. He shoved you over so your face was pushed into the floor. You could feel him behind you, you could feel his hands ripping you pants and underwear down around your knees, exposing you to him. You also could feel your soft bed against your cheeks, and blankets tickling your legs. No, now it was the cold floor once again. Kylo stroked his fingers over your slit, teasing around your clit. You were pulsing with need.

 _Fill me up, please…please…I need it. I need…n-need your cock._ You couldn’t voice the words that were running through your head. His hands took your hips and you could feel the tip of his cock at your entrance. He knew. He knew what you needed, he knew you were longing for it. As if to add to the this torturous need you felt something tingling around your clit. The little nub seemed to be pulsating with need all of its own accord. You let out another strangled whimper as Kylo pressed his cock closer to you, closer to your entrance.

“Little slut, you couldn’t resist your nightmare, could you?” He asked. His breath came out in a huff as if he was restraining himself from plunging himself deep inside of you. The pulsing, fluttering feelings around your clit continued, stroking it and stoking the fire inside of you, plunging you into deeper need. Your mind was blank. It felt so real. Too real. He was right there, teasing your pussy, ready to push in.

“N-no.” You managed to answer him. His cock pressed into you finally. Finally you would get relief, you would feel your walls stretch open. But to your horror, the feeling of need only mounted as his cock pushed deeper and deeper into you. You gasped and pressed yourself back. He slammed himself inside of you and yet, the feeling of needing to be filled remained, it lingered in your stomach and you whined in exasperation. The feeling on your clit faltered and then fell away as Kylo shoved his hips forward. He grunted and you realized in the way he was jerking his hips forward, he wasn’t getting the release he was seeking either. The feelings only mounted, he thrust his hips forward. You should have felt as though you were being split in two, stretched and opened for his thick cock but it just felt like more and more need being injected into your veins. It wasn’t enough, it couldn’t be enough. You needed to feel him opening you, you needed to clench around his thick cock.You could feel his movements, you could feel him behind you, his cock buried in your wet cunt but the fulfillment wasn’t there. Kylo grunted again, his breathing was rough, his cock was thick and hard inside of you, steadily getting harder. His thrusts became anguished and wild, his hand locked into your hair and pulled your head back. As he did that, things began to fade, you desperately reached back to grab at his thigh, to hold him into you but he was vanishing at each thrust, at every touch. Your room was coming through in all your senses. You could feel only your pillow, your mattress, you could smell your own things. Before you could even open your eyes you started to sob. You were still filled with need, your pussy wetter than it had ever been before. Your breathing was ragged and your chest heaving with sobs. You reached into your underwear, stroking your pussy lips, finding your clit soaked, hard and so sensitive that as you grazed over it you twitched. It wasn’t as good as his fingers had felt, but that had just been a dream.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medic girl is haunted by her dreams and her lingering desires for Kylo Ren until an encounter in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part!!!! I'm so glad I got it up today!! I'm sorry if its a little messy, I didn't edit too much.

Far from being able to focus the next day, you were even more frazzled than you had been. You had forced yourself to masturbate, needing to release the pent up excitement inside of you. It hadn’t been nearly what you wanted it to be, you had hoped for an intense orgasm as you imagined Kylo Ren’s eyes gazing into yours but instead the release fell flat. You were no longer on the verge of a nervous collapse afterwards, but you weren’t as fulfilled as you thought you’d be. At work you tried to force yourself to concentrate, you had a long shift and in between patients and demonstrations you were supposed to be studying. You found your mind wandering every chance you weren’t totally occupied. All that filled your brain was images of him, of the dark anger in his eyes, the sound of his voice that had seemed to be all encompassing. As you worked, or tried to study, looking at your datapad you remembered just how real it had felt to have his hand in your pants, stroking your pussy lips. The need for his cock was gnawing at you again, like hunger but worse. Just thinking about the dream was making your underwear get wet.

You didn’t understand, you had never been like this. You had felt things similar to like this, but not nearly to this extent, only very occasionally. Those times you would allow your hand to creep into your underwear at night, you’d bite back your moans as you touched yourself and you’d cum quickly, efficiently and forget about it until the next time. Now, your mind was consumed with thoughts of him, of acts you never imagined you might want. All of someone you had never really met, allbecause of a stupid dream. It was an ache that couldn’t be cured, an itch that was needed scratching, except that was impossible. You stared down at your datapad, trying to remember the correct ratio of antibiotic to bacta to use in an emulsion for curing a deep but non-life threatening wound and yet all that would surface in your mind was his voice, _“No? We’ll see.”_ His fingers grazing down towards your pants, his lips centimeters from yours, his hard breathing as he desperately fucked into your pussy, bringing you nothing but more longing. Even the memory of the buzz of his lightsaber at your chest as he held you back into him, made you shiver with want. The pain searing through your head as he held your hair made your nipples go hard underneath your uniform.

You had hours left in your shift and you couldn’t wait any longer. You stood up, glancing around and marching into the refresher in the medbay, shutting and locking the door behind you. You leaned hard against the wall and shoved your hand into your pants and underwear. Your fingers dove between your slick pussy lips, finding your throbbing clit and stroking it furiously. The buzzing excitement rushed through you, you bit back an audible gasp, teasing and stroking around your clit. Your cheeks flushed, heat spreading down your face into your neck as you worked your fingers over your clit. It felt good. Nothing like his fingers. You reached your free hand up and cupped your breast over your shirt, squeezing and wishing you were naked. There wasn’t time though, you needed the release so you could concentrate for the rest of your shift. Your clit was a hard, slippery nub under your fingers as you touched yourself, trying to mimic the feeling of his fingers. Thinking of nothing but him, his grunts of pleasure as he uselessly fucked you, the look in his eye when he called you a _filthy girl_. You bit your lower lip, and found your mind wandering to the words you had begged in your head, _fill me up…please…please…I need your cock._ You came abruptly and it was almost like it satisfied nothing. It was a gulp and a gasp and your hand went limp in your pants. You attempted to keep going but your clit was swollen and so sensitive you had to stop. You had felt a momentary pleasure and release but the second it ended you found yourself back to where you started this morning after you had masturbated then. You pulled your hand from your pants and went to the sink.

Your face seemed oddly colorless except splotches of red on your cheeks from your arousal. You took a deep shuddering breath, you barely recognized yourself like this. This wasn’t who you were. You didn’t take breaks during work to touch yourself…you didn’t have thoughts like the ones you had been having. You splashed water on your face and fixed your hair, brushing the loose pieces around your face back into the two tidy braids your kept it in when you were working. You let out your breath, washing your hands and left the refresher.

That night you were as pent up as before, you touched yourself again, another unfulfilling orgasm followed but you hoped that maybe it would help the dreams. Your dreams proved to be just as unfulfilling. You were in the hallway again, this time wandering up and down it, searching for something. The longing inside your chest, pulling you down the hall. The medbay door was a ways off but you weren’t running for it now. You ran your hands over the walls, trying to remember him, the exact feelings he gave you. Every time you turned a corner you could swear you heard the hiss and buzz of his lightsaber cutting through the air. You swore you could almost smell him but he never appeared. You spent all night in that hallway, searching for something that never came to you.

When you woke up and dressed, your hands shook. You felt as though you were on the brink of a nervous breakdown. You didn’t know how you could possibly continue on like this. There had to be something you could do to get the man out of your mind. You had never met him, there was no reason for this. You swore to yourself that you wouldn’t give in to your thoughts again today. You wouldn’t rush off to the refresher to touch yourself again. When you left your room it was with a determination to get to the medbay, keep your head down, do your work and refuse to let yourself succumb to him.

When you reached the hallway before the medbay you picked up your pace, for whatever reason, ever since those dreams this hallway made you uneasy. As if suddenly you be plunged into your dream. You turned the corner at the end of the hall, the door to the medbay in view and then out of the right side connecting hallway strode Kylo Ren, flanked by two of his knights. You stopped in your tracks without even thinking about it. Helmetless with an agitated look on his face, he was just as beautiful as in your dreams. Your throat went dry, your mind blank but you forced your feet forward. You would have to pass him in the hallway and the idea of coming that close to him terrified you. What if he could somehow read your thoughts? What if he could somehow know? As you approached his eyes flicked to you and he faltered, stopping in his tracks. _Oh no, oh no, no, no._ Your eyes met and there again was the crackling, burning energy like a lightsaber pulsating between you. You longed more than anything just to reach out and touch him. He refused to let go of your gaze, just staring at you.

“Sir?” Spoke one of his knights from next to him.

“Go ahead,” Kylo’s voice was unsettlingly familiar to you. Especially since you had only heard it a handful of other times and always from across a room. The knights eyed you but had no choice but to obey their master. They continued down the hallway. It felt as though any breath, any movement would be a spark that ignited some huge explosion. You were so confused, you wanted to wrench your eyes away from him and get to those medbay doors but you were trapped there under his gaze in this hallway.

“You quite like this hallway, don’t you, _medic girl?_ ” His voice was the spark and in a motion almost too fast for you to comprehend he had pushed you through a door you had no idea existed into a empty control room. Kylo pushed you hard into the wall and his lips were on yours before you had time to register the fact that he had called you exactly what he had called you in your _dream._ It was as if someone had turned your nerve endings up by ten notches, you felt his slightest movement magnified. His lips crashed into yours, leaning down over you. Your breathing hitched in your chest as his tongue shoved into your mouth. He smelled just as you had remembered from your dream, his hands on, so rough and tight was everything you needed it to be. You slid your hands up his chest, feeling his shirt and the hard muscle underneath. Kylo’s breathing was ragged as he reached up and started ripping at the buttons on your uniform shirt. When your shirt was open, he pulled it off of your shoulders before unclasping your bra and throwing that aside as quickly as you could. For a second he paused and looked down at your breasts,

“Filthy girl,” he growled, from deep in his chest. Your stomach churned at the sound of that voice again.“Is this what you wanted? After having all those nasty dreams about your Supreme Leader?” he asked. The shock was overrun by your need and you just nodded. Kylo brought his gloved fingers to his mouth and bit one finger, ripping his hand out of it before tearing off the other one as well. His bare hands found your tits, squeezing and then his fingers found your taut nipples. He caught each of them between each of his thumb and forefingers, twisting slightly. You gasped and leaned back hard into the wall. His lips were at your neck now, kissing and sucking deep, dark marks there. You shivered as his lips descended further, his hand cupping your breasts as he mouthed over your nipple, sucking and then biting which drew a moan from your lips. He straightened up again,

“Shall we see how wet your little cunt is for me now? Will it match the dream?” He said. You had no defense, you wanted it just as much or more than him. How did he know about your dreams? Had he really just read that from your mind? Or had he…really been there? Your thoughts were disturbed as his hands dug into the sides of your pants, pulling them down. You kicked your boots off and that left you completely naked in front of him while he remained fully clothed. He reached reached between your legs, and finally you once again felt him stroke the lips of your cunt. You let out a gasp and then a high pitch squeak as his fingers slipped into your slit. Kylo sighed himself as he felt how soaked you were,

“You do like yourself a nightmare, don’t you?” He said. You stared up into his eyes and nodded.

“How did-“

“Shut up.” He interrupted, and as he did his middle finger stroked once around your clit. It made you almost dizzy with excitement, you opened your legs for him as best you could while still standing. “That’s right…you’re just a filthy little slut, arent you?” he asked. You whined as his finger circled your clit, teasing it, grazing along the sides. You couldn’t find your voice. “Say it,” he said. You still couldn’t manage anything but a garbled moan, your brain was in just as much of a fog as if you were still dreaming. “Say it!” He shouted this and the loudness of his voice shocked you,

“Yes! I’m a filthy slut! Yes!” You cried. Kylo gritted his teeth and pulled his hand away from you, you were about to beg for it back when in a couple swift movements he reached down and pulled his pants down, just enough for his cock to spring free, and grabbed you by the back of the thighs lifting you up. Your back pressed hard into wall and your legs around his waist positionedhis cock perfectly at your entrance. You felt like you were about to go insane, all thoughts of whether or not he had read your mind or really been there in your dream vanished because you were finally faced with what you had needed for so long, Kylo’s cock ready to penetrate you. You lost all sense,

“Kylo! Please! Fill me up…I need you…I need your cock! Please!’ You begged, whining and whimpering as he groaned, the tip of his hard dick at the brink of thrusting all the way inside of you. He didn’t need anymore begging he pressed his hips forward and tugged you down towards him. The head of Kylo’s cock drove into your pussy, your inner lips stretched tight around it and then your walls pulling the rest of it inside of you. Finally, finally that aching, desperate need was fulfilled. You let out something like a wail from finally feeling his cock opening you. The stretch was so good, you pushed yourself forward. “Yes! Oh! Kylo! Yes!” You moaned. It must have been as much of a relief to him because he groaned loud into your ear,

“Take me, ohhh take my cock. Ah-so…tight.” His hands clutched at your thighs. Pressing you back into the wall and with your legs locked around him he moved one hand up to your waist, squeezing there. His breathing was ragged as his hips pumped back and forth and you bounced on his cock. You’re heart was hammering and your body throbbed with every motion. You clenched around his cock, you had never felt like you needed something more and now, finally it was relieved. Kylo’s lips found yours and as you kissed him he seemed to swallow up your desperate moans. Erupting in another wave of pleasure you felt that buzzing, inexplicable feeling in your clit. As if it was pulsating all on its own. You shuddered and again your pussy clenched around him.

“You like that?” he growled. You whined out an affirmative as his hand moved to his belt. You heard distantly the sound of his lightsaber unclipping and then suddenly it burst to life. A thrill of panic and pleasured coursed through you as he spun it in his hand and brought it up between you.You gasped as he held handle at your chest height pressing it close to your skin.

“You liked it in the dream, didn’t you? Even now its making your cunt clench…” he growled, each thrust of his hips made the lightsaber jerk dangerously. Fear made you let out a nervous cry, the heat from the cross guards was very real, it was making you sweat but at the same time your clit was now pulsing in beat with the crackling energy coming off of the weapon. You could feel his fist clamped around the handle, pressed into your chest, keeping it off of your skin, but close. His cock still rocked into you, pummeling your cervix with each thrust. “Good girl…yes…just like that.” He moaned through gritted teeth.

Your fear and pleasure were mounting with each thrust, each crackle of electric energy that burst from his saber and subsequently burst in your clit. You were about to cum, finally.

“Oh…Kylo…Yes! I’m going to…Oh…I’m-“

“Look at me, slut. Look. At. Me.” You forced your eyes open to look into the dark pools of his eyes. The light from the lightsaber were reflected back at you, red and furious. You let out a sob and forced your eyes to stay open, looking at him as you came. Your body tense and you wanted to throw your arms around him but couldn’t for fear of the burning saber. Pleasure rolled through your body and youfelt as though you would pass out at any second. The feeling just wouldn’t stop. With a click and a hiss, Kylo retracted the saber and redoubled his thrusts. He groaned and you threw your arms around him, his cock buried deep inside of you as he clutched your waist and thigh and came, shuddering and gasping. He held you up for a moment, his fingers still pressed into your flesh, your face buried in his shoulder. Finally he let you down, you tried to catch you breath, there were tears tumbling out of your eyes and you didn’t know why. Your pussy ached, but now in a good way. Kylo looked at you,

“You should get to work, _medic girl._ ”He said, reaching down and picking up your bra off of the ground. You took it, wanting to ask a million questions but unsure of how to start.

“Perhaps we’ll meet in this hallway again.” He said once you were dressed, and then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think and if you want more kylo x reader content of mine, check my tumblr cummingforkylo.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it even if the ending is a little unsatisfying!  
> If you'd like to read more of my content check me out on tumblr: cummingforkylo.tumblr.com


End file.
